A Tender Touch and Brutal Fist
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: In the aftermath of the fear fight challenge Scott struggles with the resurgence of his Fang phobia. He doesn't plan to sleep, not as long as he's sure Fang could walk through those doors at any moment. So Courtney does the only thing she can for him. Set after episode 7.


**Alright, here's my actually in canon contribution to the episode 'Suckers Punched'. Nothing to say but I hope you like! :)**

It's late at night when Courtney opens her eyes to a strange sound. She grumbles softly to herself and rolls over. She frowns deeply and scowls in the direction of the stairs. What the heck could it even be at this hour and in such close proximity? Do they have a raccoon in the house? So much for being a high end mansion.

She hears it again in the next minute. She blows out a heavy breath. She really doesn't want to get up. After dealing with Gwen and their reconciliation she is exhausted. It never is physical battles that tire her out. It's always emotional conflict. That's why the love triangle blowup was so catastrophic for her. It just strained her so much.

It comes again and again now. Whatever it is is really getting into it. She growls and throws her legs around. She slams them on the floor and grips the edge of the bed fiercely to push herself up. She looks around quickly to see if she unsettled Gwen, but she is merely given further proof of her friend's trait of heavy sleeping.

Courtney smiles slightly in amusement. If only she had such a trait as this. She scowls furiously toward the door and down the stairs. Then maybe stupid things like whatever it is wouldn't wake her in the middle of a much needed sleep. Alas, it did wake her up and she is wide awake now. Might as well clip the problem at the bud.

She trudges down the stairs on high alert. She lifts clenched fists and watches through narrowed eyes for the slightest sign of movement. She'll drive the annoying critter right through the skull if she has to. Just because Scott has recently mellowed her does not mean she's above killing an animal or two, especially when it interrupts something as crucial as sleep.

Her eyes adjust quickly and she is aware of every slight shift. But of all the shifts nothing seems to fight the sound she heard before. Then, a step away from the kitchen, she catches the sound again. She sucks in a soft breath and swivels around. Her eyes widen as she lays eyes on the culprit, yet at the same time she isn't surprised. From close proximity it is obvious what the sound belongs to. "Scott…?"

Scott turns his head slowly. He heard someone coming so he isn't shocked. Really he has tried his best to stifle his noises until they were gone, but it was a fruitless effort. His eyes are half open and red rimmed. "Did I wake you up?" He says weakly. He turns his head back forward and rests his chin on his knees. "Sorry."

Courtney's expression quickly shifts. "Have you been up all night?" Her mouth gapes slightly. Her eyes practically bulge from their sockets. "And…" Her brows knit together. "…crying?" She peers curiously at his face as she moves closer.

Scott scowls and sticks out his lower lip. "No." He moves his face so he looks in the opposite direction of her. "I just came down to grab a snack." _Yeah, right._

Courtney can't contain the scoff. "In the living room." She says flatly. "Yeah, ok Scott." She is directly in front of him now. She lowers herself to her knees in order to be at his level. She feels a wave of déjà vu wash over her as they occupy similar positions as the night before. She quickly shakes it off and asks, "Come on, what's really going on?"

Scott refuses to look at her. He grumbles incoherent words beneath his breath.

Courtney sighs. "Scott," She tentatively reaches out and lays her hand across his cheek. For a moment she waits there, but when he doesn't react she gently turns his face around so that they're eye to eye. Blue meets onyx and a tremor runs through her heart at the sight of his state. "Talk to me."

Scott catches the tremor in her voice and it makes him feel more ashamed. He must look a mess, enough of a mess for her to feel horrible for him. "I just couldn't sleep." He mumbles. "I…" He averts his eyes.

Courtney watches him carefully, waiting. But she knows on some level he doesn't intend to finish his thought and so she rises back to her feet. She sighs softly and turns toward the kitchen.

A panic swells within Scott. His throat constricts and his eyes widen. He snatches out for her arm and grips her wrist with unnecessary strength.

Courtney jumps a little at the sudden presence on her arm. She jerks her head back toward him and her eyes flit to his grip before she loosens again. "Relax." She gently pries his hand off of her. She smiles painfully. "I'll be right back."

Scott makes a soft sound and lets his hand fall back to his side. He never once relaxes though. The best he can do is rest his head against his knees, but it only makes him look pitiful rather than at ease. He is sure of it.

Courtney disappears into the kitchen and returns just as quickly. She pauses in front of him for a moment, looking him over carefully. Her brows knit together as she ponders just what might be going through his head. Is he that upset by losing? Did it have to do with her, or…? She sinks down level with him. "Scott."

Scott reluctantly lifts his head and faces her. He looks at her as if he is a petulant child, but she sees through the façade easily. "Yeah?" His eyes light on the item she now holds.

"Hold still." Courtney lifts the icepack and presses it gently against the bruise. Concern flashes across her face even as the ugly sight is covered up. "Does it hurt?" Her own black eye still shows as well, but the pain subsided quickly after she tended to it.

Scott snorts. "No." He barely remembered he had it until he saw the way she looked at him a few minutes ago. "It's nothing." Normally he'd say it to sound tough, but not he sounds nothing more than defeated.

Courtney frowns deeply. "Then what's bothering you?" She never really thought the eye was doing it. She just couldn't bear leaving it that way. "You look like you have a permanent cloud over your head."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Sound a little more corny why don't you?" A tiny smile twitches at the corner of his lips.

Courtney smiles back. "Seriously Scott." Her voice starkly contrasts with her smile. "What is it?" A thought strikes her then. "Is it Fang?" Not the losing part of Fang, but just the idea of Fang being somewhere around here.

Scott stiffens. He draws back and hunches over. Tremors run over his skin and his limbs twitch slightly in apprehension. Terror twists his face and his breathing becomes shallow.

Courtney is taken aback by his severe reaction. For a moment she is speechless. All she does is stare with wide eyes and open mouth. "Woah," She finally says. "Easy." She lays the ice pack down. "He's not here. The only creature making noise in the house tonight is you."

Scott glares heatedly at her. His lips curl in a snarl. "It's not funny." He grinds out.

Courtney's brows furrow. "Don't get testy with me." She says gently, but with an obvious edge. "I only want to help you."

Scott doesn't mean it, but he can't keep himself from saying it. "Then leave me alone."

Courtney stares intently at him. Her eyes are cold, but carefully so. He doesn't mean it, and as heartless as it is she'll prove it. She stands slowly. "Alright," She says slowly. "Then I'll just let you fight him yourself when he comes in."

She instantly gets results. Scott's heart drops to his stomach and a spike of panic races through him. Still, he holds it down for the most part. "N-No." He shakes his head. "You're lying. He-He's not here."

Courtney shrugs. "I don't know." She tosses her head back and pretends to look out the window. It's too dark to see anything even if she wanted to. "Who knows what could be creeping out there. Anything really." She takes one taunting step away from him.

Scott scrambles forward. He latches onto her leg and holds on for dear life. "You liar!" His words are a startling contrast to his action despite the face his voice shakes terribly. "Stop it!"

Courtney rolls her eyes and sighs. "Then stop being an asshole." She counters. Still, she doesn't wait for his promise or refusal. She lowers herself and pushes him out from under her before bringing him close again. "I know you don't want to be alone."

Scott doesn't fight it. He falls limp into her. His head rests heavy against her chest and he can hear her heart beat steadily. It's so different from him own which he can feel pounding violently within him. "Sorry…" He whines weakly. "But I…he…"

"Shh…" Courtney holds him tighter. She presses her lips softly against his forehead. She is surprised to taste a strange fruity flavor, but she doesn't dwell on it. She runs her fingers through his dirt ridden hair. "It's alright."

Scott is soothed by her touch and his heart slows to a steady beat to match her own. His breaths come even and the tears in his eyes subside for the moment. Then he finds it in his to tell the truth, "It was a nightmare."

Courtney perks. "Hm?" The silence had settled on her and she was finding peace in it. She really doesn't want to talk about anything else. She just wants to sit here with him, much like the other night outside.

Scott swallows hard. His eyes itch with a wave of pain. "I dreamed he was after me. That he came in here and attacked me." His voice cracks. "So I…I came down here…to watch. I didn't want to let him sneak in."

Courtney is slightly amused by how deep his fear runs, but she has no right to laugh. It's the same as her fear of jelly or of people turning on her. Just because it's odd to her doesn't mean it trivial as a whole. "He won't get in." She says quietly. She pulls him back to look at his face. She smiles softly, pain shining clearly in her eyes. "I won't let him."

Scott sniffs and wipes a hand across his eyes. He never was one to care about his image. Who cares if he's clean or sounds hick or anything, yet right now he hates feeling so weak. Especially in front of her. "But you have to sleep…" He whimpers.

Courtney sighs. She frowns deeply and glances over at the window. A smile curves her lips. "Maybe," She stands quickly and reaches out for his hand. "But there's still a way to make sure he stays away." She pulls him up to stand with her. "Come on."

Scott follows her gaze. He ducks his head. "Where?" He squeaks. His heart clenches as he draws conclusions of his own.

Courtney squeezes his hand reassuringly. "Just outside for a bit." She tugs him along toward the door. "Don't worry." Her gaze softens with the memory of the Fun Zone. "I've got your back."

Scott's eyes light with surprise and faint traces of delight. Through his fear his heart flutters.

Courtney giggles at his reaction. She finds he is more adorable with each passing day. "So come on." She opens the door and they slip out without a sound. Just as quietly they move down the stairs and start out across the grass of the campgrounds.

They walk steadily for a while. Along the way Courtney feels his grip tighten around her hand. She peers over at him with knitted brows. The uncertain delight from before is long gone. Nothing but slowly rising terror blankets his face.

Despite this realization Courtney doesn't say anything to him. It's better to let the silence settle in around them. Perhaps it is just what he needs to ease up a little. Somehow she doubts it though. He seems ever aware of the direction they are headed.

Scott wasn't sure before, but he knows it now. He tenses even more and sweat gathers at his brow. "W-Where are we going?" He asks just like at the mansion.

Courtney bites her lip. Still, she answers, "The beach. It's where he'll be."

Scott digs his heels hard into the ground. He jerks his hand away from her and takes frantic steps backward. "N-No!" He shakes his head fiercely. A shiver races up his spine. "I won't! Y-You're crazy! Why would you even bring me here!?" He glares at her, but the fear overrides his fury.

Courtney frowns deeply. "Come on Scott." She turns and moves toward him. "You aren't going to get any rest without dealing with this. And it's not like I'm-"

"NO." He takes firm steps back. "I'm not going! I don't care what you say!" His voice catches in his throat and a thin film of tears clouds his eyes.

"Scott!" She says sharply. He jumps and she feels bad, but her patience is at its end. "You think I don't know what it's like to have a crippling fear?" She gives him a hard look. "I live with it every day and it terrifies me. At least your fear can be destroyed."

Scott scoffs. "**Jelly** doesn't have legs." He growls. "It's not gonna kill you in your sleep. So don't even tell me it's the same."

Courtney gasps. Her body shakes noticeably and a spike of fury races through her veins. She narrows her eyes into slits and before she can temper it, she moves and smacks him across his face.

Scott cringes against the blow. It stings and leaves a red mark, but his anger does not immediately set in. As he turns his head back toward her all he can do is stare in disbelief.

"Idiot!" She shrieks. "Just because you don't understand doesn't mean it's not real!" She clenches her fists and bites down hard on her lip to hold back the overflow of emotions. "It's exactly the same! And I…I wasn't even talking about that." Her voice cracks.

Scott finally finds himself. He narrows his eyes and his mouth curves in a snarl. He clenches his fists and contemplates knocking her out right here and now. He doesn't care how much she means to him, no one treats him like that. Venomous words coil on his tongue as well.

"You moron." Sobs rise in her throat. Her fists unfurl and she grips her head with intensity. "I-I, I'm sorry." Her body quivers as her emotions press harder on her.

Scott starts. His anger continues to pulse, but he can't hide his confusion. "What?"

"I didn't mean it." She digs her nails deep into her skin and clenches her eyes shut tight. "P-Please, don't leave. Don't go…not like everyone else. I-I swear I didn't mean to hit you." She sinks to her knees. Convulsions wrack her body.

Shock washes over Scott. That's it...her fear, it's of abandonment. Scott stares sadly down at her. His anger gives way to guilt. He doesn't completely absolve her of her reaction, but he no longer entertains retaliating. "Courtney…" Scott lowers himself to her level.

Courtney acts as if she can't hear him. She tucks her head farther down. Her sobs intensify. Tears well in her eyes and a few escape to run slowly down her cheeks.

"Look at me." He reaches out and gently cups her face. Once she brings her eyes to meet his he says, "I'm not going to leave you." He rubs his thumbs of her skin, wiping away the tears. "You don't have to be afraid of that anymore, not with me." He smiles painfully. "I'm not like Duncan."

Courtney sniffles. She scoots closer and leans over against him. She rests her head in the crook of his neck and lays her hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry." She mutters again. Her voice hitches slightly, her fear still creeping at the surface.

Scott is unsettled by how badly she shakes, but he hides it as much as possible. He pets her head and wraps his other arm around her. "It's fine." He whispers. "Just please don't do it again. It's one thing to yell at me – do it all you want. But…"

"I know, I know." She stutters. "Just, don't…don't leave." She holds on to him a little tighter.

"I won't." He swears. And he's surprised by how much he means it. She really is important to him. He'd do anything for her, anything but face Fang. Not yet.

Courtney nuzzles deeper into him. She lets out a shuddery sigh. But just as soon as her calm returns, a new panic rises within her. She senses a presence that's not Scott. She jerks her gaze around, but does not move. She has a horrible feeling that Scott doesn't need to know about it.

Scott quickly catches on. He feels her tense against him and he is immediately alert. He lifts his gaze and his heart stops dead. Only a few feet away he sees the familiar figure of Fang. "N-No…"

Courtney swivels her head around and sees fully what she predicted. She glares fiercely over at the shark on legs and her lips curl downward. "Don't worry." She pulls out of his hold and leaps to her feet. She clenches her fists and takes an offensive position. "I can take on an overgrown guppy."

Scott scurries backward. He scrambles to his feet and ducks behind her. He peeks over her shoulder at Fang and holds tightly onto her shoulders.

Courtney doesn't wait for Fang to make a move. She launches herself forward and rears her arm back to land a hard punch on the shark's nose.

Fang stumbles back and is momentarily stunned.

Courtney springs. She hits him again and again and kicks him for good measure. She doesn't stop until Fang stops moving. "There." She dusts her hands off and pivots toward Scott. She holds her head high and smirks in satisfaction.

Scott looks with creeping uncertainty at the fallen animal. "Is…Is he dead?" He holds his breath.

Courtney glances back at Fang. She shakes her head. "No, just out cold." She looks to Scott again and smiles. "But he won't bother you for the rest of the night. I promise." She holds out her hand to him. "Now come on," She yawns. "I'm tired."

Scott smiles meekly at her. Still he can't draw his gaze away from Fang. The shark's steady breathing is enough to keep him on edge. "Alright," He takes her hand and lets her pull him away from the scene. But no matter the distance they put between them and Fang he continues to linger on the shark. If anything the distance makes it worse because he no longer has visible proof Fang is out cold.

They sneak back into the mansion as easily as they left. Courtney releases him and nods her head matter of factly. "Well, that's it then." She quirks a brow as she notices how uneasy he looks. "What?" She frowns. "You don't have to be worried now. I got him for you."

Scott rubs his arm. "I'm sorry." He mutters. He hangs his head. "I mean, I'm glad you did it. It…helps. I just…"

Courtney grimaces. Maybe his fear is worse than hers. She sighs and crosses her arms. "What do you want me to do then?" She shrugs. "You can't not sleep ever again. Otherwise you'll be picked off easy by our team or easy prey for Fang during the day."

Scott grimaces. He is worried by the prospect of being voted off and the way Courtney made it sound like she would be with those in doing so, but Fang burns all the more. "It…It's only you and Gwen…right?" He ventures tentatively.

"Yeeeah," She eyes him curiously. "Why?"

Scott flushes a bright red and averts his eyes. "She wouldn't mind if, you know, I slept with you."

Courtney's cheeks brighten as well. It's not that sleeping next to him is new, but somehow doing so in the mansion, where at the very least Gwen will see in the morning, makes it very different. "Well, I…don't guess." She shrugs.

Scott sees her hesitation as easily as he feels his own. "But, if you don't want to…" He doesn't want her to do anything she doesn't want to. If she wants to just go to sleep on her own, then he'll just have to wander back to his own bed and attempt to do the same.

Courtney thinks long and hard. Finally she comes to a conclusion. "Come on." She nods over her shoulder and toward the stairs. She waits only a fraction of a second for his subsequent nod and then she makes her way up to the second floor.

Halfway up she reaches back and grabs his hand. She leads him into her room, her and Gwen's room. She can't forget her friend's presence. She brings him to the side of her bed and crawls up into it. She doesn't lay down though, she props the pillows up and leans heavily against them and the headboard. "C'mere."

Scott hesitates, but eventually finds it in him to crawl up next to her. He curls up at her side and rests his head in her lap. Once settled he peers up at her with confusion swimming in his eyes. "Aren't you going to lay down too?"

Courtney reaches past him and pulls the covers him and her legs. "No," She says even now with half lidded eyes. "I'm going to keep watch for you." That's really what he wants, she knows. He'd never ask flat out, but he didn't have to. Besides, this way she can claim to Gwen or anyone else that she was only being nice. They certainly weren't sleeping together!

Scott smirks to himself. Just like she reads him, he reads her. "Ok." He lets his eyes fall shut for the first time that night without fear of Fang or a reoccurring nightmare. "But you'll be an easy target for our team." He mimics her.

Courtney snorts. She hits him lightly on the head. "Shut up." She begins running her fingers through his bright hair. "I'll play just fine. And I **won't** sleep."

She fights valiantly, but not even Courtney can defeat the pull of sleep. An hour later Scott feels her slink down beneath the covers and curl into him. A small smile wisps over his features and he wraps his arms around her. Still, he realizes it about as much as she does.

It's only in the morning that the vague dream-like memory becomes a hard reality that hurts nowhere near as much as Gwen's sharp cry of shock when she finds them together.

**What do you think? Hopefully they weren't occ. And yes, I intentionally left it off that way. I probably won't do a follow up, so if anyone wants to, be my guest. Personally, based on the preview from the next episode I actually don't think they would sleep together or at the very least Gwen wouldn't catch them. It'd be more like they would sleep in the boy's side and Courtney would run off real quick in the morning, leaving Scott a bit steamed and wanting to spy on the girls like he was in the preview. So for canon sake that's what actually happens in my mind. I just really wanted to end it this way for the story.**

**Plus, I hope you don't feel I gypped you on the fight scene. I kind of can't do fights, especially when one of the two fighters isn't even human. lol It wasn't supposed to be that big anyway. And I think this counts as the Fang plot I was given by MyFantasiWorld. Yay! I fit it into canon! And again any plot suggestions are cool with me as long as you give your opinion this story and don't just give a suggestion. Please review!  
**


End file.
